


You Are Magic

by evetessmacher



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Children, F/M, Family Drama, Feels, KaraMel, Mild Hurt/Comfort, SuperValor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evetessmacher/pseuds/evetessmacher
Summary: Ali has her first encounter with bullying and it ruins her usually joyful spirit:however her dad will try to teach her an important lesson about it.





	You Are Magic

The ride back home was unusually quiet, but Mon-El didn’t question it, Ali must’ve been tired after watching her favourite Disney movie, Tangled, the night before, even if it was a Monday and both him and Kara knew that she would’ve had school in the morning.

  
“Princess, what do you wanna eat for lunch?”

  
“I don’t know.”

  
“Don’t you have a preference?”

  
“No.”

Mon-El kept his eyes on the road, but deep down he was extremely worried about his daughter’s well being: she was the bubbliest, sweetest 8 year old he’d ever met, incredibly smart and observant, she had her mother’s comet eyes and his brunette hair, he decided it was better to talk about whatever was bothering her in Kara’s presence. 

Kara had just gotten back from CatCo when her two loves opened the door.

  
“Hi.”

  
“Hi babe.” Mon-El greeted her with a kiss, Ali behind him just stomped directly to her room without a word.

  
“What happened?”

  
“I have no idea, she didn’t say anything on the way home, I wanted to talk to her with you… I think something happened at school.”

 

Ali entered the kitchen again, one of her shirts was crumpled into a ball in her fist, she threw it in the bin under the sink, “I don’t feel like having lunch today.” she stormed off again.

  
“Ali! Ali, come here, what’s wrong?”

  
She locked her door, Kara saw through it with her x-ray vision, she covered herself under the blankets and started sobbing on her pillow.

  
“She’s crying.” The concerned mom told her husband, “Stay here. I’ll go talk to her.” He responded. 

 

 

“Ali, can you please open the door?”

  
“Leave me alone, dad.”

  
“Alura, please open the door. I’m gonna stay out here until you open the door.” He sat down in front of it, he learned with parenthood that patience was a really important virtue.

  
“Why don’t you tell me why you threw away that shirt? The one uncle Winn made for you? I thought it was your favourite, you wore it until a few days ago. Did he do something that upset you?”

  
“No.” She mumbled.

  
“Why don’t you wanna eat? Mommy made pasta!”

  
“I don’t wanna eat.”

  
“Why?”

  
“I just said I don’t want to.”

  
“Look, we can continue this conversation with this closed door looking ridiculous, or you can let me in and I won’t say a word. And if you want to talk, I’ll listen to you.”

It took some seconds before Ali opened the door, then sat on the bed again: her face had red stains and tears were still clouding her bright eyes. Mon-El’s heart broke at the sight, he would’ve died for his daughter’s happiness, he would’ve brought her the most beautiful star to see her smile; he lay down next to her, Ali cuddled up to her daddy, as her sobs started again, he could just hold her and caress her back, he knew he had to wait for her to let everything out.

  
He wiped away her remaining tears streaming down her cheeks, “Breathe.”

 

 

“You remember, we took pictures for the annuary last week?”

  
“Yes, of course.”

  
“I was wearing that shirt for my picture, the one that has a little cape sewn to the back.”

  
Mon-El nodded, waiting for Ali to keep talking, “Today we were looking at the pictures all together in class, when Laura and Dani started laughing at my picture.”

  
“Why?”

  
“They made fun of me for my cape, they said  _‘She thinks she’s like Supergirl, she pretends to be a hero, but she’s just a loser. Look at that stupid shirt!’_  and they told everyone to look at my picture, and suddenly.. everyone was laughing at me. I ran out of my classroom and Ms. Lee tried to stop me but I locked myself in the bathroom until everyone had left.” 

The child’s voice kept cracking, Mon-El’s heart filled with sorrow, he wished he could’ve absorbed all that pain.

  
“I’m so sorry to hear that, sweetheart. But first thing’s first, you don’t have to keep everything to yourself, opening up is good for your health, you don’t have to face things alone, you have two parents that love you to Krypton and back,” he kissed her cheek "you have all your amazing aunties, Alex, Sam, Eve, Lena and uncle Winn and James who love you and love to spoil you so much.. you have your grandparents, you could say a word and we would all run to help you. Second thing, your ambition makes you great, you can achieve anything you set your mind on, you can be a hero starting from little things right now, perhaps these will lead to far greater things, who knows? You are magical, Ali, not everyone understands magic. And last thing.. wanna know who are the biggest losers you’ll ever meet?”

  
A small grin was appearing on her lips, “Who?”

  
“Me and your mom.”

  
“What?” She chuckled, “It’s true! It’s true.”

“Why?”

  
“When people tell us bad things, we can’t even clap back, we stutter a lot, we might be able to fly but sometimes we trip while we’re running or walking, it took years for us to spell some words correctly after we first landed on Earth, and I ate pancakes like a cheeseburger.”

  
“But that doesn’t make you losers!”

  
“It doesn’t even make us the coolest people on this planet, does it?”

  
Ali was finally laughing and Mon-El felt the weight on his chest lift.

 

 

Kara stepped into the room, “Hey, I figured you guys wanted to eat by now, so I did my heat vision trick… Is everything okay now?”

  
Alura smiled with relief, “Yes, I feel better.”

  
“Let’s go eat!” Mon-El stood up and offered his hand to his daughter: her parents walked behind her,

  
“I heard everything you told her.. She’s been a daddy’s little girl from the very first minute of her life. She’s always gonna listen to you, you have something special.”

  
“What can I say? From the moment I first touched those sweet tiny features of hers, I knew I would’ve done anything for her.”

  
“You’re such a good father.” Kara caressed his scruffy face.

  
“Thank you for making me one.. and you’re a great mother, too.”

 

 

Later that day, right before falling asleep, Kara and Mon-El found themselves talking about being parents.

  
“Sometimes I feel like I’m not doing enough.” Her whisper was barely audible, it echoed on his chest.

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“I wish I could do more to make her feel better, I know we have to leave some space to let her grow but–”

  
“It hurts. I know.”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Being sad is inevitable.. We can’t will ourselves to not feel anything, you were the one who taught me that.”

  
Kara’s eyes shot up in his gaze’s direction, she couldn’t believe how well he remembered things from decades earlier.

  
“You’re amazing.”

  
“I am everything I am because of you, don’t you forget that.” Mon-El kissed Kara’s nose and lips, before removing a strand of hair from her face.

  
“These situations will help her grow, she’ll be wiser.”

  
“Just like daddy.”

  
“Just like mommy.”

 

They shared a smile, before Kara said, “Hey, I have an idea for tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

Ali had just entered the classroom, wearing the caped shirt with pride, when she noticed those two mean girls whispering and giggling, but after her talk with her dad the day before, that didn’t bother her anymore.

Out of blue, two superheroes flew in from the window, Supergirl and Valor stood by the whiteboard. 

 

“Good morning!” Valor greeted, “Good morning, guys.” Supergirl followed.

  
The teacher was probably about to pass out, the children were shouting excitedly- except for Ali, who had her mouth hanging open, shocked.  _“What are my parents doing here?”_  She thought.

  
“Uhm, if your teacher lets us talk for one second, and you can turn down the noise, we would like to tell you something very, very important.” 

 

The man crossed his arms, the teacher nodded and agreed enthusiastically.

  
“So.. raise your hand if you’ve ever dreamed about fighting bad guys.”

  
A good amount of kids raised their arms; “Now, raise your hand if you’ve ever dreamed about having superpowers.” The remaining children had raised their hands too, now.

  
“Who are Laura and Dani?” The blonde superhero asked, Ali tried to keep her chuckles to herself, the two girls raised their hands excitedly.

  
“Stand up, come here! Do you know what it takes to be a good superhero?” Valor asked them .

  
“Superstrength?” One of the duo said, not exactly sure with her reply.

  
“That helps, of course, but it’s not the most important thing.”

  
“The key to being a good superhero is to be kind and having a good heart.” Supergirl spoke, and everyone looked at her with heart eyes, including her partner.

 

“Who’s Ali?” She continued.

  
“I am.” The sweet girl answered with a soft voice. “Come here.”

  
She was now standing next to her two bullies and her parents, her heroes.

  
“Oh, you have a cape like us! It looks wonderful on you, doesn’t it, Supergirl?”

  
“I agree! Do you guys agree?”

  
Dani and Laura had a mortified expression on their faces, but they agreed with the rest of the class.

  
“But like I said before, you should have a good heart to be a hero, filled with kindness and forgiveness too.”

  
“Have you always been kind to one another?”

  
“Yes, yes!”

  
“I know some of you aren’t being honest.. but it’s okay, you can apologise to each other and start again.”

  
Ali knew that the two girls wouldn’t have said the truth in front of everyone, so she just said. “I forgive you, I know you don’t really think that about my beautiful cape.” 

 

She turned around, flaunting the back of her shirt like a peacock and went back to her seat.

  
“It was a pleasure to meet all of you!”

  
“I hope you all will cherish this lesson forever, who knows, someday we could be fighting crimes together?”

  
“Have a great day, kids!” And just like that, they flew out the window again.

 

 

 

They had a few rules about the whole “My parents are superheroes” thing, one of them was to never let it interfere with Ali’s life, because they wanted her childhood to be as normal as possible, but this exception was extremely nice and Ali could bet that her parents had a lot of fun playing pretend.

No one could take away the smile from her face after that encounter.

  
“Hey Ali, where did you buy that shirt?”

  
“Yeah, I want one too.” Another one interjected.

  
“Actually.. my uncle made it himself for my birthday. But you can ask your parents to make one for you, maybe!”

 

Needless to say, by the end of the week Ali had started a new fashion trend.

 

** End. **

**Author's Note:**

> [An older work that was originally posted on Tumblr]
> 
> Twitter : @evetessmacher
> 
> Tumblr : Iminyourhandskara
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
